A Change of Destiny
by Andie95
Summary: Bella comes to live with Charlie in La Push. She has a destiny to live up to, with the pack by her side or will they? Please give this story a chance you never you may like it. Might be M rated. Possible lemons. You never know.
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov

I just got off the plane, when I heard my Dad yell "Bella!" I look around trying to find his voice. I spotted him waving his arms like crazy. I could not help but smile at him. I started to jog to him and jump into his arms.

"Daddy it's so great to see you. I missed you horribly. It's great to be away from Renee, it's been horrible their." I whispered in his ear silently crying.

"I'm glad you called me, and told me what was going on their. Enough of that we are going to a bonfire tonight and surprise the Tribal Elders. They have been waiting for you to come home." He said as he pulls me away put his hands on my shoulder, and looked into me eyes to search for something.

I smiled at him, "So how is Jake, Embry, and Jared?" I asked him as we were exiting out of the airport. I had sent all my stuff to Charlie's house, so I could move in with him.

"They are good Jacob and Jared got a girl. Which is good, Jakes girl is Leah, and Jared girl is Kim. They are nice ladies." Dad said as we got in the car.

"That's great. It was last year since I have seen them. Jeez that's a long time. They probably changed a lot." I said to dad resting my head against the car seat

"You have no Idea baby girl. No idea." Dad said chuckling, as I stared to get sleepy.

Two hours later...

I started waking up when someone stated shaking me. "Sweetie get up were home." Dad said as he stopped shaking me. I lifted me head and saw the house that me back so many good memories, I couldn't help but smile. I got out of the car.

"Lets get you in the house so you can fall asleep in your room. You had a busy day. Ok?" Charlie asked as he was unlocking the door. He opened the door and walked as I fallowed him inside. The house was so much different then I remembered, as I walked around and looked around the room, I saw pictures of me and some other people hanging on the wall. I saw Jacob Black and I in the bathtub when we were four years old, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're probably wondering why it so different. Jacob and a couple of his friends remodeled the inside of the house while I was trying to fight custody for you." Dad said standing behind me, I nodded my head.

"Well, I am going to take a nap. Can you wake me up about hour and a half before we leave?" I asked dad and I looked at him and he nodded at me. I smiled at him and went to my room and laid on my bed and fell asleep soon after.

_Dream_

_I was walking in the forest by first beach in La Push when I saw a women who looked a lot like me wearing Indian fighting outfit for women. "Isabella Swan. The daughter of Charlie Swan, my you are a gorgeous girl."_

"_Who are you? How do you know me? Why do you look so much like me?" I asked the women standing in front of me._

_The women in front of me chuckled at the question I asked. "My you are just like me when I was younger. I am your great grandmother of many generations ago. You my child are the next warrior for a next war that is going to happen soon. With the enemies we have been with for a long time. You must make peace with the nice one's in order to win this battle. You must make the pack make peace with them." She showed me a picture of me fighting but as a werewolf that's all white fight next to a black and brown werewolf._

"_It doesn't make sense, why I am a werewolf? Who are the two werewolves?" I asked I so confused._

"_You came a long generations of Indians that turn into werewolves as me and your father included. Our tribe consist with werewolves, that includes Jacob Black your long time friend when you were little, he is the brown werewolf who is going to fight next you. As for the black werewolf well that is Sam Uley the man you are going to spend the rest of your life with. It is up to you to make things right to keep our generations alive and your Vampires that you are going to protect with the pack that you are going to rule with Sam, it's destiny child. Make sure you tell the Tribal Elders that I had visited you in your dream. Tell them you know about werewolves the battle that's going to happen, tell them every thing. I will visit next time when you sleep. She started to fade away._

"_Bye Bella. See you next time" her voice said_

"_Wait, Wait, Wait!' I shouted to her _

_End Of Dream_

**A/N: So what do you think? This is a story about Bella and Sam, but please gives it a chance. I know most of you are a Bella and Edward fan so am I. Please do review it would be great to know what you are thinking about this story. **

**Thank you,**

**Andie95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's Pov**

"Bella, honey it's time to get up." Charlie's voice said as he was shaking me.

"Mmmm. What time is it?" I asked Charlie, as I sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyes, looking at my dad.

"It's time for you to wake up. Like you said wake you up at an hour and a half before we go to the bonfire." Dad said walking out the bedroom door. I got out of bed and went to my dresser to grab a neon orange tank top, skinny jeans, and I white flip flops. As I put on my clothes all I could I think about was the dream I had. Was it real? Am I really a werewolf? Is my dad one to? It was so confusing, why am I the one to save our generations of werewolves?

I went to the bathroom to brush hair and put it in a messy ponytail, then I put a little bit of mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss. I was ready to go. I walked downstairs to the living room where my dad was sitting, waiting patently for me.

"Ready to go?" I asked him leaning against the wall. He looked up at me and nodded his and got up from the chair and grabbed the keys to his truck. We both walked out of the house and into the truck. Dad started truck and he started heading to the beach.

I sat back in my seat and put my head against the window, still thinking about my dream. Maybe the Tribal Elders know the answer. I was to busy thinking that I didn't hear what my dad said.

"Huh?" was my reply, turning my head to Charlie.

"What are you thinking about? You nervous seeing Jacob, Embry, and Jared?" Dad asked me, patting my leg. I just nodded my head, looked back out through the window looking into the woods. I saw something running through the forest; it looked like a form of a person. I lifted my head and rolled down the window still looking at the wood and I saw who it was, it was the lady in my dream. I couldn't help but smile when she stopped and did a little wave at me and run in deeper woods.

**10 minutes later**

I opened the door, and got out of the truck. I started walking with Charlie to first beach where I saw the fire and people around my age and the Tribal Elders sitting around the fire. I recognize Jake, Jared, and Embry. They had changed so much they were very muscular that went with their russet skin and black hair. Most of all the other guys were built like them. Seriously if you didn't know them you would think they were siblings. They all lifted there heads and saw Charlie and me walking to them. The Tribal Elders looked at me with respect in there eyes at me. I just nodded at them.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout. I looked around and I saw Jake running up to me. He lifted me up and trilled me around in circles, I laughed.

"Jake! What has the res been feeding you? You're huge!" I said to him, giving him a hug. "Jeez. I missed you! Sooo?" Giving him a sly glance. "I heard you got a girl. Maybe one of my best friends 'cough' Leah 'cough'." Looking over his shoulder and I saw Leah blushing and giggling, then I looked at Jake and saw him blushing.

"Oh my gosh! You're blushing. The Jacob Black never blushes." I yelled and I started laughing. I heard other people laughing.

"Shut up" I heard Leah said, and she saw Leah push Jake out of the way. Leah looked me up and down and grinned at me. "Ms. Bella Swan what has happened to you? Girl you got a body of an hour glass. My god! You are hot!" She looked t me. "Come on we have to introduce you to the group." Leah commented at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at Leah as she dragged me to where the rest of the people are.

"Yo guys this is Bella. Bella the guys" Leah said and sat down next to Jake I rolled my eyes at Leah for her ridiculous introduction.

"Hi. Could you guys introduce yourself, because Leah did a bad introduction?" Said to them, they chuckled because I gave her a pointed glance. She looked at with apologetic face, and I lifted my eyebrow at her.

"Sure. Why not? I'll introduce you to them." A sexy voice said. His voice gave me butterflies, I looked up and what I saw my life stopped, a man with no shirt and had a perfect body I have seen. When I looked him in the eyes I saw most amazing chocolate brown eyes that I can looked into the depths of his eye. My heart started pounding loudly; I bet they could hear it.

"My name is Sam. It's lovely that I met you." His husky voice said looking at me still. He grabbed my hand lifted it to his face kissed my knuckles; he pulled away from my hand and slowly let go. I gave him a small smile, he smiled back a me.

"That Paul, Jared, Kim, Embry, Brady, Collin, Seth, and Quil." He said and pointed them all out. They all waved at me and I waved back.

"It's nice to meet all of you. But I already know two of them and I'm said that they didn't come and give me a hug." I said fake crying.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Bells but you had some people who had your attention. We didn't want to bother you." Embry said as he came up to me and hugged me after he hugged me Jared did the same thing.

"We missed you." Jared said after he hugged me. He grabbed my hand pulled to sit next him and Kim. I didn't really know her but she was a nice person.

"Hi Bella" Kim said quietly. I sat next to her.

"Hi Kim, its great seeing you again. Long time no see right." I replied to her as she softly giggled.

"Bella we have been waiting for you. I believe you have something to tell us. From on of your ancestors." The oldest Tribal Elder said

**A/N: So there's you're second chapter what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please do review!!!! What do you think about the introduction of Sam? You like?!?! Review!**

**Thank you,**

**Andie95**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's Pov**

"Wwweeellll" I stretched the word out. "Let's say I had a visitor in my dream earlier to day. She told me about the Legend of werewolves do exist in our world. Meaning the Quileute legend does exist, sooo basically I know what Sam and Jacob are and what color they are. Sam is a black werewolf, and Jacob is brown one. She told me that…" I said while looking around the bonfire, that everyone's eyes were on me with interest of what I was going to say. "There is going to be war between Vampires and Werewolves. She told me we have to make allies with the good Vampires, like the Cullen's. It's my Destiny to save our wolf genes to keep going and protect our tribe from not existing. She showed me this picture of a black, brown, and white werewolves fighting side by side. I was confused when she told me it was my Destiny to save our tribe when I realized that the white werewolf might be me." I finished what I said and looked at the Tribal Elders. They looked into the wood as if they saw something.

"My child, tell me who it was that visited in your dream?" The oldest Tribal Elder asked.

"Um. She looked like me. She was wearing an Indian war outfit for women. She was a little older. She said that few generations back." I replied to them.

"Sweetie. Did you ever get a tattoo?" My dad asked, looking at me in the eye.

"Um, not that I can think of. Why?" I replied to dad frowning at him.

"Come here." Dad said to me. I got up and walked to him. He told me to turn around; I did what he told me to. He lifted up my shirt and I heard him gasp. Everyone got up an walked behind me the also gasped as well.

"What's going on?" I asked them looking behind me. All they were staring at my back.

"She's got the tattoo of a warrior symbol of Quileute women." I heard A Tribal Elder said. I was so confused. All I heard are mummer from everyone.

"I am so confused. What's going on?" I said but the ignored me.

"Sam, I want you to take off your shirt and stand next to Bella." My dad instructed to Sam.

"Ok." Sam shrugged and pulled off his shirt. His body was sculptured perfectly; I just wanted to run my hand all over his muscles. I notice Sam smirking at me for looking at his body.

"Like what you see?" Sam asked a little cocky. Standing next to me.

"It's not bad." I said shrugging. My dad was studying stuff on my back I don't know why.

"Bella. Did she say something else to you about Sam?" Billy asked me, and everything went into silence.

"Um, She did say something," I sighed "She said I would be by Sam when this war would happen. I would fight by his side meaning I would in his more than friendship." I said quietly looking down at the sand. It was really quiet; I felt tears quietly going down my face. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it down, and I started running into the forest I jumped over a fallen tree I flow in the air and felt my body change, and I was on my four legs. I stopped running and looked down I had white paws, I looked behind me and I saw all white fur, and my tail waving at me.

(Sam **Bold, **_Bella slanted)_

"**Bella it's ok. You are gorgeous even human. Bella tell me how you changed?" Sam said in my mind while muzzling his face into my neck. I looked at him into his eyes. I felt like my life stopped right in front of me as I would take a bullet for him.**

"_I don't know when everything got quiet I was upset so I ran I jumped over a fallen tree and next thing knew I was on my fours and I looked down and saw white paws and I looked behind me and saw my tell wave at me." I said in my mind. I nuzzled my nose with his. He lifted his head and looked back at me._

"**I don't mind having you by my side. I imprinted on you when you came out behind Charlie and I want to be with you all the time. I want to get to know more about you. You are my soul mate, and my other half. I want to be in your life if you let me be in it." He said to me.**

"_I don't mind at all. I would love to be by you side, I think I imprinted on you as well. I think I'm glad about that to. I want to get to know you better before we start any relationship. Is that ok? I asked him._

"**It's than fine we will take it slow. Let's transform back. Just relax and think about something happy." Sam said He thought of me and phased back as human and he was nude, I chuckled and looked away. **

I phased back, but I realized that I had my clothes; I looked at Sam with a confused expression. Sam kept looking at me with a strange expression, as if I was his goddess. I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression.

"Sam what are you starring at me like that?" I asked Sam. He held out his hand for me, I rested my hand against his. He pulled me towards him into his chest of perfect muscle; I put my fore-head on his chest as he put his muscle arms around. He put his face in my hair.

"I'm starring at you because you are so beautiful. I have a warrior as a girlfriend from the past. She is all mine." Sam said as he pulled away. He grabbed his phone while I yawned.

"Hey Paul. I found Bella, can you tell Charlie that I found her and I am going to take her home so she sleeps. You are never going to believe what I am going to tell you when I get back. I'll talk to you later." Sam said in the phone then he hung up on Paul. He gave me a smile that made my heart stop. I smiled back at him.

We started walking out of the forest. We got out of the forest and walked to his truck; Sam opened the door for me and helped me get in the truck. I smiled and thanked him. He smiled back a nodded his head, and walked around his truck. I saw the lady again she gave me a wink and a small salute. She ran in the same direction to my house in the forest. Sam got in the truck and started it. Sam took me home. We had a small conversation while driving to my house about what we like a disliked. We arrived to my home.

"Thanks for the ride Sam; it's great getting to know about you better." I said and I leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed me on the fore-head and cupped my cheek with his hand. I pulled away and his thumb was rubbing my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow for our date dress formal." Sam said pulling his hand away from my cheek. I nodded my head; I got out of the car an walked into the house and went into my room. I changed in my black basketball shorts and a white cami

Top and went bed. The women came back into my dream.

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope it's good for you guys. Um, I want your guys help. What should I do for Sam and Bella's date? And any romantic dancing songs. So please to review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you,**

**Andie95 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Bella's Pov**

I felt the sun shinning in my eyes through the window. I moved my arm over my eyes, I groaned not wanting to get up, so I layed on my bed not moving. Then soon I fell back asleep.

_**Hour Later**_

I woke to a bang on the front door. "Ugh" I groaned and got out of bed, literally stomped down the stairs to the front and threw open the door and I saw Sam with a bag from Café Rio, I saw him look me up and down and a light chuckle came out of him, a small smile showed up on his face.

"Come in. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work with my dad?" I asked as he came into the house, and set the food on the dinning room table. I sat at the table as he set the food in front of me, and gave a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Well, I wanted to bring you lunch, since you aren't at school until next week. You're dad told me it was fine to bring you lunch and hang out with you for a little bit and get to know you a little bit better. Plus I wanted see you." Sam said sitting down looking at me with a smile, I smiled back at him.

"Thank you." I said to him and started eating my chicken quesadilla.

"So how long have you known Jacob?" Sam asked with a protective tone in his voice.

"Is Sammy jealous that Jacob knew me before you," I said, He gave me a look that said _Um-yeah-what-do-you –think. _I couldn't help but chuckle. "I've known Jacob since I was like a baby. We use to take baths together when we were younger. We use to make mud pies when we were younger as well." Sam chuckled at that thought.

"Oh, about the date tonight, wear a short dancing dress, because we are dancing tonight. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock. Baby I've to get going back to work. Sam said after he looked at the clock from the oven, and he was done eating his food, he put our trashes in the bag where, he brought our food in. I just looked at him looked at him shocked, I haven't danced for a long time. I quit when my mom got remarried, and that's were everything changed.

"Ok, I'll be ready when you get here. I'll see you later" I said as I walked to him to the door. He gave me a small smile, and bent down, wrapped his arms around me and gave me chaste kiss. "I'll see you later" he whispered against my lips. He let me go and left to his police car. Before he got in the car, he gave me a small wave. I waved back; he got in the car and drove off to the police station. I had a small smile as went into the house and sat on the couch. I looked at the clock on the TV; it said it was two thirty in the afternoon. I got my cell phone from the coffee table and dialed Leah's number it rang a couple of times before she answered.

"Hello" Leah's voice came from the phone.

"Hey Leah, it's me Bella. I wanted to say sorry for what happened the day before and how I reacted. I was so confused and I didn't know what was going on. So I just ran. I'm really sorry." I said into the phone.

"Aw girl, you have nothing to apologize. I would be running to if I just figured out that I was imprinted, a werewolf, and I have a tattoo in my back that connected to my imprint. I don't blame you. It was a lot to take in on one night." Leah said chuckling.

"Well I have a date to night, I am going dancing with Sam and I need help getting ready are you up for it." I notice Leah hung up the phone when I said I needed help to get ready. I couldn't help but chuckle. Leah was here in about ten minutes. We went into my room and I started getting ready.

**A/N: Hello. Sorry it took awhile for me to update. So what do you think? I hope you like it. So we are going to vote on something. I got a suggestion from Electric Touch. She suggested that Sam and Bella Does Salsa Dancing but there is another dance called the Tango. So vote between Tango and Salsa. I'll give you from the 15****th ** **- 20****th**** to deicide. I f you want the next chapter up sooner. Reviews will make it happen. Please review.**

**Thank you,**

**Andie95**


	5. Not an update

**NOT AN UPDATE**

**A/N: HI, you guys. Um I have a problem. I am having a writers block. I don't know what to put up on the 5th chapter. So all of you know Salsa won so no tango. I want you guys to email me, and tell me what you want in the 5****th**** chapter, other than the Salsa Dancing. So tell me what else you want on this chapter. That would be great.**

**I want thank all who has reviewed on my story:**

**alice-cullen-twilight**

**midnightangel09**

**bellafan4ever**

**Tunz N Cruzn**

**Surgery-Girl**

**Ladybug44**

**Kathy Hiester**

**Merme Cullen**

**ElectricTouch**

**Mommyof3boys**

**xXStandingInTheRainXx**

**spoiledgrl881**

**Neavaehell**

**gimpy810**

**bb1028**

**pebbles1**

**BriyerRose**

**Walking On Midnight**

**Emmetts-Ember01**

**Ellaryne**

**Twimama77**

**Wolfgurl23**

**Twilightloverforeverandever**

**Chelseaella**

**Hasocdaboutanime**

**Thank you so much!**

**Andie95**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey peeps. Ok so this is a chapter. I am sorry I haven't written any sooner. So here you go!**

**Chapter Five**

**Bella's Pov:**

Leah was helping me get ready for my date with Sam. I am so excited, to be able to hang with my boo (Boo is now called boyfriend if you didn't know. That what I call my boyfriend). I was wearing a purple gathered bodice dress. Halter dress that ties behind neck with metallic accents at front straps. Gathered bodice with handkerchief hem, Dress made from stretch fabric with a slight sheen, my shoes were black strappy heels. My hair was up in a bun with a purple flower. I stood up and turned to Leah I saw her mouth drop when I faced her.

"Um… Leah…Leah…LEAH" I shouted to her but she still didn't responded, so I walked up to her and pinched her russet skin. Then she started to blink and lifted up her jaw in its normal place.

"Wow. Bella you look so gorgeous. The dress is perfect for you; you have such a great body. Man I wish I had a body like you. "Leah said I couldn't help but laugh she was tall and had a great body. I don't know why she was complaining Leah was completely gorgeous. I looked at the time and it said it was six fifty-five, five more minutes until he comes and gets me. So I walked downstairs and Leah fallowed so she could leave and hang out with Jacob.

"I'll talk to you later. Give me a call when you get back from the date. I can't wait to hear from you after the date." She said as she gave me a hug and left to the door.

"Bye." I waved to her as she went out the door. I walked into the living room where my dad was watching a football game. I was watching the game with my dad and cheering for my favorite team which is the cowboys, (My dads and I favorite team. GO COWBOYS!) When I realized that it was seven-thirty and Sam hasn't showed up to take me dancing. I started thinking something happened. I kept looking at my phone to see any messages I got from Sam, I didn't get any messages.

"When is Sam supposed to show up?" My dad asked, watching me mess with my phone.

"He was supposed to be here at seven. Now is eight o'clock. I haven't got a phone call from him to tell me he's going to be late." I replied to Charlie looking up to him close to start crying.

"Maybe he got caught up with something?" Dad stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I doubt it. He would have called. I'm going upstairs; call me if he ever shows up." I said going up to my room. I fell on the back on my bed, and I waited for him to call me. I realized that it was ten o'clock at night. I started to cry, I couldn't believe that I was stood up from Sam. I started to get undressed. I put on my gray sweats, a white tank top, and a dark gray jacket. I crawled back on my bed and rested my back on the wall I pulled up my legs and I rested my arms on them. I looked at my phone and I saw it was ten-thirty and still no phone call. I started to dial Leah's number.

"Hey Bella. How was the date? I bet it was awesome." Leah said into the phone. I couldn't help but start crying.

"Sam never showed up. I was stood up." I cried harder into the phone. I heard rustling and talking through the phone.

"Bella. I am coming over don't worry. I'll be their in like five minutes. Okay." She hung up before I told her ok. I waited for five minutes and she kept her promise. Leah barged into my room.

"Get up. I am taking you to Sam's house. We are going to have a talk with him. Soo get you're shoes on." Leah said, as she grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. I put my flip-flops on. We both rushed down stairs.

"I'm going over to Leah's dad. I'll see you tomorrow." I shouted out the door. The door was closed before he could reply. We got into Leah's Honda accord, and raced to his house. We were their in ten minutes with Leak's crazy driving. He got to his house, it broke my heart even more was. He was making out with another girl. The kiss was like he was in love with her. I had tears streaming down my face and I let out a sob.

"What an a*s. I can't believe he did this to you. I am so sorry Bella." Leah said I got out of the car and slammed the car door shut. That got them to look up towards the car. When Sam saw me it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Bella baby. This isn't wha-"Sam got interrupted

"Please Sam don't finish that sentence. I have heard lots of time. I can't believe I fell for the shit you had said to me. I thought you were different but I guess you're not. I can't believe that what you told me about the imprint was a lie to get to me. I guess it was a joke. You like to make fun of me with the guys and date other girls when you told. That I was the one for you. I hope you're happy, you don't have to be with me anymore." I said crying my eyes out.

"Bella." He said heartbrokenly. Walking towards me.

"Don't look sad. Last time I checked you wanted this." I said I got in the car. "Drive Leah." I said in a mono tone. She drove to her house. We went inside and I saw Seth and Jacob playing video games. They looked up toward Leah and I. They shot up real quick and walked to us. I collapsed to the ground. But Jake caught me before I hit the ground. They took me to Leah's room. Layed me on the bed. Leah was behind me rubbing my arm; Jacob was in front playing with my hair. I soon fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok so you probably hate me right now. But** **I had to do it. It's part of the story. Sooo! What do you guys think? Is it good? Please do review!!!! I would love to know what you think.**

**Thank you,**

**Andie95**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

**Bella's Pov:**

I started to get up, I opened my eye's to realize that I was at Leah's house. Leah's room use to be pink, when I remembered being in her room when I was little.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting on Leah's purple bed. We wee talking about who we were going to be married when were older._

"_Bella. Who do think I will be married to?" Leah asked me. She was small with big brown eyes, her hair in pig-tails, wearing a blue sun dress._

"_My mommy said that we can marry anyone we want. Just as long as you love da person, and and that you can trust that person and everything. I think you are going to Jake, because it make since that you wike him." I replied to back to Leah. Leah blushed at the comment liking Jake._

"_I don't wike him, he is annoying, weird, gross, and a meanie. Why would I wike him?" Leah said in a disgusted voice and look._

"_Well," my voice was exasperated, shaking my head. "It seems like you do. Mommy said that if a boy is being rude to you that mean he wikes you. Jakey is doing exactly that. He is always nice to me." I told Leah, as I layed on my belly._

"_Yeah right! Why would I wike him? He has cooties. EEEWWW!!! I don't want boy cooties." We both started to giggle. When Leah's mom came in and told us it was time for bed. She tucked us into bed and we both fell into an easy sleep."_

_**End of Flashback**_

I stared up at the ceiling, I chuckled at that memory, to realize I was actually right at the opinion I gave about Jake and Leah. I looked at the both of them. I was in between them, above me head their hands are connected. I was happy for them, but all I could realize where was my true love. Then I thought bitterly 'Oh right he was kissing some girl'. I stopped at the memory between them going in my mind. I could not think about _him_ or my heart will brake even further.

I got out of bed and walked down stairs into Leah's kitchen. I looked around the kitchen, then I went into the living room and layed across the couch. I say picture of Leah and I when we were little, Jake and Leah as well, hanging on the wall above the fire place. As I layed on the couch I couldn't my mind wonder to, what happen last night. Seeing Sam kissing another girl broke my heart. He could've broken up with and everything. I loved him with every fiber being, I trusted him and he broke that trust. I don't know if I can ever trust him again, because he broke my heart.

I sat up on the couch; I rested my face into my hands, as my elbows on my knees. I started to cry silent sobs, I heard a buzzing noise on the table. I lifted up my head and saw it was my phone was the one vibrating. I picked the phone up and lifted the screen.

It was………

**A/N: Uh oh who is the person calling? Well you are going to find out next week. If I get over TEN reviews I will update on a week day. Possibly Wednesday maybe sooner if you REVIEW. So press the green and white button.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Andie95**

**(Andrea)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella's Pov**

When I picked up the phone I did not expect to see, who was calling me. It was my mother, the on who would sleep around with guys when I was home. The one who would slap if I did something wrong or talked back. Before she shipped me of to the Cullen's. Good friends to my mom. They were so pale. I remembered.

I answered the phone. "Hello" I said in a scared voice.

"_Bella. Oh baby I am so sorry. I know you're the last person who wants to hear from me. I know what I did to you was wrong. I had reasons sweetie. Just hear me out. Ok?"_

"Why are you calling me? You got rid of me because you didn't want me around." I said in my angry voice. I didn't understand why she was calling me.

"_I know you are confused. I just couldn't take care of you. I know I took you from Charlie. I thought I could take care of you, but I had to ship you to the Cullen's so you could be safe. I'm pretty sure you turned into a werewolf by now right?"_

"How do you know about me being a werewolf?" I was surprised she knew about me being a werewolf.

"_Baby. I knew about them a long time ago. Sweetie, I was you're age when I turned one. I was a gray werewolf, you're father is a light gray one, or should I say was. You're full blood Indian. You're just whiter than the rest, because you have so much power. My greatest grandfather from like ten generation ago was the original chief of the Quileute pack. He had a youngest brother who had a son. Was going to be the next Chief since our great grandfather ten generation didn't find his imprint. He gave the chief hat to his nephew which is Jacob ninth generation grandfather. Baby, the reason I had you go to the Cullen's was because there were bad vampires and I had to protect you. I did not want you to get the gene of werewolves. After I met you're father, you got to remember I was only twenty-five when I had you. I was young. When I found out that you're father was a werewolf. I had to get away I did not want you to be around the tribe so young. You would have formed a lot sooner. I just couldn't let that happen. I stayed for you when you were seven. I could see you were about to change. You were too young. I took you away. I had to say good-bye to you're grandfather, he understood. So I made an excuse to you're father saying he wasn't good enough for me. I never wanted to hurt Charlie. We were imprints, I was so broken. I took my anger on you and those guys. When I met the Cullen's I immediately knew they were vampires. They helped me a lot. They took you in for me. So I can get my self together I called you're father and told him everything. He understood why I took you. Even with the vampires." _

When I heard everything she told me. I started to cry. I didn't know what else to do. My father knew he didn't take me in when he found out. He just took me in. "I've got to go." I said and hung up the phone, before she answered back. I got up from the couch; I walked out the door and ran to the police station. There were dark clouds in the sky and it was really windy.

_**Thirty minutes later:**_

I ran into the police office crying. Everyone was starring at me the Chief of Police daughter. Dad was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"You lied to me. You said that you didn't know about anything that deals with mom taking me away from you. You did not come and get me when I was getting shipped off to the Cullen's. I was thirteen years old. I thought mom didn't love but including you in this picture. It just makes me feel worse knowing my own father didn't love me when this happened." I was crying even hard, Charlie was looking at me with sad eyes. He came closer to me, and I stepped back.

"Bella wait." He said in a broken voice. I just shook my head I turned around and ran into a muscle body. I looked up and saw that it was Sam. The man who cheated on me last night.

"Bella" Sam said in a very heartbroken voice. I looked down and pushed him out of the way. I ran outside crying, I notice it was raining really hard. I kept running. I heard Sam and my father yelling my name. I ignored them and just ran on the main road until I got to the ocean. I just screamed for dear life. Begging why couldn't I have a regular life. I had so much pressure I could not understand why the legend couldn't go to someone else. I was only seventeen years old. I was supposed to have a regular life I just fell into the sand. I layed there. Letting the rain get me wet. I soon fell asleep. With everything going away.

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to put up another chapter. I had so much homework. I didn't have time to put the chapter on Wednesday. Soooo? What do you think? Was it over dramatic? The reason she is like this is because her parents lied to her. Add Sam cheating on her and protecting the tribe. She has a lot on her plate. She had so much pressure; she couldn't handle everything at once. So this was the reaction she is going through. Sooo? What do you guys want in the next chapter? Please do email me. I am open for options. I would love the help.**

**So you know what to do. Press the green and white button. I won't write another chapter until I get over ten reviews. So if you want another chapter. REVIEW!!! **

**Thank you,**

**Andie95**

**(Andrea)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Bella's Pov:**

"Mmmm" I didn't want to get up. I pushed my head into something soft and comfortable. I started waking up; the sun was shinning in my eye. My eyes were open. I realized I was not on the beach; instead I am in a bed. It was not my bed. I looked around the wall were wood, with some pictures around the wall. I looked out the window and saw the ocean. I got up from the bed and walked to the window. I saw the ocean and I old man by the ocean. I watched the scenery as the man kept watching the waves come in. I walked to the door of bedroom and walked out.

I was walking down the hall I saw pictures. Of people I know when I was younger. I got down to the last of the hall and saw a picture of my mom and my dad holding a small baby when they were young. They were so young. They were my age in this picture. They were starring at each other with love and passion in their eyes I could help but start crying, because I wanted the same relationship and love they showed in the picture. I looked at the next picture I saw was Mom and Dad looked what they were getting ready for the prom. I couldn't help but touch the picture. They were so happy together and they destroyed the relationship because of me. They hurt each other for me; it was my entire fault for not them being together.

"You're mom and were going to prom. In that picture. You look just like you're mother at the age you are in now. You've grown into a beautiful lady. I remember the first time I got hold you. You were such small baby. When you're little brown eyes looked at me. I saw the destiny coming right to you. You've grown so much." I jumped when an old voice said to me. I turned to see it was the old man by the beach. I saw where my mom got her features from.

I smiled at him. I looked back at the picture. I didn't know what to say. It was the first time I remembered him. "Why is that I'm the one who has to save our tribe when I am not even in the pack anymore? Why did destiny choose me to keep our tribe safe? It's putting me in so much stress. I just want to be a regular teen age girl. Not a friken werewolf. Not the person who is supposes to be the chief or whatever they call leader of the group. It's too complicated." I said to him. I went to the living room and sat on the love seat. I rested my hand on my leg and rested my head on my hands.

"Oh baby girl you have a lot to learn about this tribe, and why you are chosen for to protect this tribe."

"_You see there was a time when a girl name Isabelle. She never knew that she was Indian. She was given away to a couple. The father was the sheriff of the time. The mother owned a saloon. Her real parent were about to go into a war with another Indian tribe. The foster parents were with the Quileute when the other Indian tribe attacked. The real parent told the foster parents to take Isabelle and run get away. They did what they were told and ran. The war against the tribe didn't end for a awhile. When the foster mom went to run back, they forgot about a letter that the mother had written to her child. The letter was to be given to her when she turned eighteen years old. If the parents died. The foster mother went back. Instead of seeing people yelling at each other. She heard growling in stead. She saw instead of people she saw-"He never got to finish the story. We got interrupted when the door bell rang. We looked at each other he go up and open the door._

_It was………. _

**A/N: So that is chapter nine. Well I was disappointed that I never got the amount of reviews that I wanted. So I guess chapter eight wasn't a big hit. I hope this chapter was better than eight. I want twelve or more reviews if you want a longer chapter and no more cliffy. So she got to meet the grandfather. I wonder who is going to be at the door. Hmmmmm! I want to know what you think please please please review that would be great I want to know if you want to put anything the next chapter what you want. So you know what to do. **

**Thank you,**

**Andie95**

**(Andrea)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Bella's Pov**

_It was…._

Sam, the man who had broken my heart, I got off the couch and walked were my grandfather is. I just starred at Sam.

"Bella you have to let me explain. I never meant to hurt. You are the last person I ever wanted to hurt." Sam said heartbrokenly, looked badly, he wore his uniform, but he had purple bags under his eye's, he had a beard, and really long hair, he was also skinny to. My grandfather looked at me and to Sam.

"Sweetie go for a walk with Sam. I'll be here when you get back." My grandfather said he patted me on the shoulder and walked to the living room; he sat on his chair and turned on the TV.

"Ok. Just wait here, I'll be back in a minute." I said to Sam who nodded and stand on the porch. I shut the door, walked up to my room. I grabbed my running shoes and put them on, and my gray jacket. I walked backed, "I'll see you later." I shouted to my grandfather, I walked to the front and went out.

Sam was facing the direction to the ocean; I shut the door quietly and joined him.

"It's beautiful when the sun is over the ocean and the clouds are covering the sun. I'm glad you gave me a chance to talk to you and explain. Let's go for a walk on the beach." Sam said, he walked down the porch stairs, I followed him, and we started walking.

On the beach we were both quiet, we both knew we had to talk. We just waited who would start. So I talked first.

"Why did you do it?" the simple question, meant everything to us. It could destroy our chance to be together, or it will help us.

"Bella I had no choice. The women I kissed was Emily, Leah's cousin. We were together before you moved here. We were a happy couple. You could ask anyone that's in our pack. Emily got pregnant; she said it was my baby. I was ecstatic; I would be a father with the women I loved. I told the tribe and everyone. I was out one day, getting some stuff for the baby. When I came home everything changed. I saw Emily half naked with another man. I was heartbroken, I asked what about the baby, and she said it wasn't mine. I was the one who was a fool. What you say a couple of days ago. Emily wanted to get back with me. She said it was a big mistake going out with the man I caught her cheating with. I told her I was in love with another woman, and I did not want to be with a women who was pathetic to think I would crawl back to her after she cheated on me. She threaten that if I didn't kiss her, then she would start a rumor that I had sex with her. She said that she would up to you and show pictures that we did do it. So I kissed her, I didn't want hurt you. I never meant to be late for our date. Bella, I am so in love with you. I never wanted to hurt you." Sam said, He grabbed my face and looked right into my eyes. I saw nothing but truth in his eyes. He pulled me into a hug, a hug that I never wanted to let go. The hug that meant for lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend. I was a hug that showed passion in love for the other person.

**A/N: Ok so not enough reviews whatever. So what do you think? I would like to know what you guys think. Is it worth to continue? Please do review that would be great!**

**THANK YOU,**

**Andie95**

**(Andrea)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bella Pod:**

Sam and I walked for a few more hours, around the beach. We stopped by these big rock and just watch the sun disappears from under the ocean. In my head I kept hearing these voices in my head as if to say turn to the woods. I turned my head and saw a woman there looking at us. She was wearing animal skin with a bow and arrow with her. She nodded her head at me as if to say Thank you. Then I notice she was coming to me and Sam.

"Sam, who is that lady?" I asked, when I looked up I saw a shocked look from him. I looked back and saw more women and men come to us. Sam wrapped his arm around me, and put me behind him. I looked over his shoulder, and saw the women who looked like my twin, with a baby in her arms.

"Sam. Honey. I don't think they are going to hurt us." I looked back at them, and pulled away from Sam. I walked up to them and see if they have anything to say.

"Destiny has brought you, Sam and us to you child. Ms. Isabella Swan you are to be the leader of all the tribes that come to you in a big war that is to come between the good and bad cold ones. You are to be sided with the Cullen's and the friends that they bring. We will reunite our old friends, and stick together forever." The leader of this tribe said, while she waved her arms to her people.

"Why me? Why not Leah Clearwater? Or any other people?" I asked, so confused not getting any thing they were saying.

"Oh my child you have a lot to learn about your old history. A long time ago when us Indians were sent to the desert. Our tribe had massacred a town just out of Arizona. We had kidnapped your long distance grandmother and same with Leah. Your grandmother was a hard headed woman that we have met. What was unexpected was that the Leader of our tribe that time had fallen in love with her. She engaged to be married to another man at the time. The more time they had spent together they had fallen madly in love. Your grandmother didn't care for the man she was to marry. Our tribe leader and you grandmother had married in our ceremony. That night they had made love, and made a child that same night. Your grandmother had known about the wolf gene, she said that in awhile the grandchildren and so on there will be a war and the gene needs to keep passing on. Everyone in our tribe started to multiply by many. While your grandmother and our tribe leader stayed side by side our tribe was a family. Soon everything went wrong. That is a story for another time. You and Sam will learn about everything together. Isabella you are destined to rule the other tribe that come to you. The tribes will be coming to you in a few weeks. The tribes have all different meanings to you and Sam. When the war comes you and Sam will fight side by side and no one can defeat you. You are soul mate for life. We are the first tribe to be by your side."

"So basically you are saying that it's me and no one else to have the tribe to fallow another person. My so great grandmother and grandfather were the best rulers and everyone listened to them. You guys think Sam and I are to be the next rulers of all the tribes. Our life is destined by this war so we can protect everyone. My life just gets more complicated than it should be. I'm only eighteen. I should be able to go to parties, and not change in a god damn wolf. It's too much pressure. Why does that women look like my god damn twin with a baby?" I said to the women with a panic voice. Waving my arms like a crazy person. I collapsed on the sand and put my arms on my knees and my head on my hands. I was so confused.

"Well, I'm your cousin. From your dad side of the family. Your dad, Charlie had an older brother by a year. He had died in a car crash, when we were babies. We actually played around when we were little. Our parents said we were twins because we looked so much alike. I guess we still do." She said with a chuckle.

**Hey you guys. I am so sorry about the stories not being posted. My bad... Anyways I just wanted to say sorry for my posting problems. Um… I was should I keep it T rated or change it to M rated? So if you can help me with that I would thank you so much. Thanks for sticking with me on this. I owe you guys a lot. Thank you for reading this. Please Review it would help me lot. Thank you for being patient with me.**

**THANK YOU,**

**Andie95**

**(Andrea)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Change of Destiny**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Bella's Pov:**

I am officially hate my life. I move here to be happy, normal, and not everything not to depend on me. What do I get? I a legend that will always be stuck on me and I am a god damn wolf. That's not normal; instead I get a fantasy world that every kid wants. I mean come on I'm only eighteen. I should be able to party be with my boyfriend. No! I have to save mankind, I hate it.

We returned to my house so my grandpa can tell me everything and what the hell I am supposed to do with everyone. I walked in the door and everyone followed me inside. I see the wolf pack and my grandpa on the couch watching the baseball game.

"We need a meeting. So everyone sit down, stand, what the hell you ever want. I need water." I order for everyone. I went into the kitchen, I was followed by Sam. I went to the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle. I took a big gulp of water. I watch Sam watching my leaning against the counter with his arms folded. I finished the water bottle and through the bottle in the trash. Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his big arms around me and kept my tight to his chest. He laid his head on mine.

"Baby, I know you are having a tough time with this. I can see it affecting you. You need to let me help; I'm always going to be here. I care about you so much. I need you to talk to me." Sam said as he lifted his head against mine. He lifted my head so I can stare at his face. He searched into my eyes to ask permission to kiss me. My eyes told him yes. Sam lean down and captured my lips to his. His lips were as soft as silk. His lips felt perfect to mine. I felt him grip my face and pulled me closer to him until my body was leaning against his body. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth with passion he turned us so I was leaning against the counter. He pressed his lips harder to mine. I started getting aroused from him grinding his hips to mine. I had to pull away to get air. I looked into his eyes and saw love, lust, and passion. I smiled at him and he grinned back at me.

I heard a shout saying "Are you guys done yet?" I started to laugh; I grabbed Sam's hand pulled him into the living room where everyone was starring at us.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. Sam led me to an empty spot on the couch. He sat down first and pulled me to sit on his lap. I looked around at everyone.

"Ok, so why are we all here? And who are they?" Jake asked starring at my cousin with love in his eyes. I nudged Sam to tell him to look at Jake and my cousin. He nodded his head to me grinning.

"Well that's what I was wondering to?" I looked at the leader of the tribe. She was sitting by my grandpa as if she was meant to be there.

"Well, all of you know that there is going to be a big war between all immortals. And-"she got interrupted by Paul.

"What do you mean by all immortals?" we all starred at her as if she was crazy. We all knew that there were vampires, but that's really it. Well I think…

"Well you know how I told you Isabella the all the tribes are going to come here. Well there all aren't Indian tribes, there are going to be vampires, vampryes, and witches that will be joining us. Including the vampires that raised you. The good everything is going to help us win the war that will end all immortal wars. We depend on this tribe and most of all you Isabella to help us win this battle." She stood up and walked to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "You my darling little girl and have the symbol of the fighting star on your back as well as your mate Sam does. You guys are destining to rule your tribe and everything else. When you guy come connected you won't only be a wolf but all the immortals you will have power from everyone. This legend will be the end of our world or the beginning of peace of all immortal. You have to accept that this is your destiny."

She grabbed Sam and pulled him up to stand next to me. "These tattoos on your back are not complete until every last immortal good has finished their marking. We all were at peace until one tribe wanted to fight the good. This tribe will come and make their designated mark on your back. When it is all finished the design it means we are ready for the war. Everyone is depending on us, from immortal to mortals that know about us. We are here to finish this once and for all to keep all peace. One question is… Do you two accept this and lead us to victory?" She said in a strong voice, looking at both of us with conviction and trust.

I looked around and looked into everyone's eyes. I saw trust in everyone's eyes and hope. I looked at the lady in the eyes, and saw everything in them. From the war back then to know what she is going through. I looked at Sam, and looked into his eyes. His eyes told me to say yes. I looked back at her.

"Yes. I accept." I looked straight into her eyes. She smiled at me, and nodded her head. She put her pointer and middle finger to my head. I felt something to tingle on my back. I closed my eyes and saw everyone including the Cullen families that were coming. I felt like everyone got the memo that I have accepted. That they all are going to pack and come here.

"This here is to tell you who is coming." She said handing me a necklace with a blue ball that something is swirling in it. I felt the ball show me who was coming. Who it showed surprised me the most. It was my mother coming here.

I looked into the women eyes to tell me the truth.

"My girl you mother is a witch. Your dad and mom had to separate from each other because they would get killed. It's time for your mom and dad to tell you everything that will happen.

Soooo what do you guys think? I really hope you guys like it. Please do review about this story. Tell me if I should continue or not. I would also love you guys very much if you check some of my other stories out. I want you guys to check out Welcome Home Soldier and The Rich Gossip! I want you to tell me what you think of the stories and pleas do review them too. Tell me if they're worth to continue. Thank you guy for being so patient with me.

Thank You,

Andie95

(Andrea)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry you guy's this isn't another chapter obviously. I'm quitting all my other stories for right now. If any of you guys want to finish I will happily give you the story. The reason is because I want to do a different story and I would love if you guys help me. It's going to a western kind of thing. Where Bella and Edward are in the rodeo and they meet and all that stuff. If you guys want to help I will definitely give you the summary and you guys can put the input on them. I got the inspiration from actually going to the rodeo. It was kind of the spare of the moment.

The other reason is because my grandpa just got out of the hospital. I am trying to take care of him with my other family members. He fell down the stairs, but he didn't break anything, thank gosh for that. He is just really sore. But they found a problem with his heart. The reason he fell was because he passed out. It scared me really bad and I kind of want to do this story for him. I would love it if you guys help me. I won't be able to update a lot. Not like I've been able to or been doing. So please do email me or review me. Anything!

Thank you guys!

Andie95

(Andrea)


End file.
